


If you wanna feel alive let her go.

by shadowkey



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Slow Dancing, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, accepting death, ghost!Peggy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	If you wanna feel alive let her go.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [If you wanna feel alive let her go.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053837) by [shadowkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey)



"Su è un mese che non ti vuoi muovere e che ti butti su lavoro e missioni , ti prego per questa sera stacchiamo" disse Tony "Era tutto più semplice negli anni'40 , ero solamente un eroe che doveva fare rappresentanza e nulla più. Nessuna scartoffia, nessuna delle nuove leggi che mi cambiano la vita, non si può ricongelare per tornare indietro?" Chiese Steve sorridendo "Poi dopo devo andare a trovare Peggy come al solito" continuò Rogers "Steve quante volte devo dirti che Peggy non c'è più, devi smetterla di attaccarti alla sua presenza" gli spiegò Stark dandogli una pacca sulle spalle "Sì lo so che la testa non c'è più e che probabilmente non si ricorda di noi e che ti chiama sempre Howard ma è lei ed è lì e tutto va bene" disse il Capitano "Quindi ho del lavoro da fare , se vuoi scusarmi" . Il miliardario lo prese per il polso, ora tu ti metti qualcosa di carino e in stile anni '40 e noi andiamo a cena fuori almeno capisci cosa succede davvero" disse Tony "La devi smettere di comportarti come se non fosse cambiato nulla, come se il mondo fosse lo stesso dei tuoi tempi" lo rimprovera.  
Steve dopo un po' di protesta accetta la proposta e i due escono e Steve entra in questo posto che è uguale ad uno dei locali in cui andava nel passato "mi hai riportato sul serio agli anni '40 vedo" disse il biondo sbalordito "E ora ti insegno a ballare, cosa che avresti sempre voluto fare" disse Stark allegro prendendogli la mano , in quel momento partì una canzone che il soldato conosceva benissimo "Questa canzone me la cantava sempre Peggy e mi diceva che sarebbe stato il nostro ballo dopo la fine della guerra" commentò Rogers mentre iniziava a ballare e in quell'istante successe qualcosa di strano , non c'era più Tony davanti a lui bensì Peggy "Devi lasciarmi andare Steve, so che ci sono dei bei ricordi ma non ci sono più e devi andare avanti, meriti di essere felice con qualcuno che ti merita e con cui puoi invecchiare insieme" gli disse la donna, Steve balbettò qualcosa e poi lascia andare la mano di Peggy e le lacrime iniziano a percorrere il suo viso "Lei non c'è più, l'ho dovuta lasciare andare anche se non voleva. Hai ragione devo smetterla di negare tutto quello che è successo" disse tra le lacrime "Riusciremo ad andare avanti, io ti aiuterò, io sarò sempre con te e ti sentirai meglio, l'importante è che l'hai lasciata andare" disse Stark intenerito.  
"Lei era felice e devo esserlo anche io per lei , vivrò in questo folle nuovo mondo anche per lei" disse rimanendo stretto a Tony in quel dolce ballo finché la musica finì e i due iniziarono ad andar verso il futuro.


End file.
